Many residential decks are constructed from two by four or two by six decking boards slatted cross-wise over transversely extending support joists. There is usually a small gap between each decking board in order to allow water to pass easily through the deck after it is constructed. In order to have an attractive appearance, it is necessary to nail the decking boards so that the gap between each one is straight and all of the gaps are parallel relative to each other.
Like all lumber, the lumber used to make a deck is not perfectly straight. Most lumber warps somewhat during milling and drying. Consequently, when a carpenter builds a deck, he or she must adjust each decking board as it is nailed along its length to spread underlying support joists. Depending on the warpage of the decking board, it is often very difficult to bend and hold it while simultaneously trying to nail it.
The present invention solves the above problem. Moreover, it is adapted to be used in other situations where it is necessary to bend, manipulate, or hold one structural member which is attached cross-wise to another. The features and construction of the invention are further explained below.